The subject technology generally relates to flash memory devices. In solid state drive (SSD) implementations, a flash channel communicates with one or more flash memory devices. A flash controller and a physical layer (PHY) interface may be implemented to initiate and manage communications between a host and the flash memory devices. The flash controller may have both a command and a data interface to facilitate the execution of commands and to meet a predetermined MIPS (millions of instructions per second) requirement.